


No filter

by Amazingizzyisnotonfire



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Dan doesn't really know what he's saying, Dan had surgery, Hospital, Loopy!Dan, Phil taking care of Dan, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secrets Revealed, dan and Phil LOVE EACHOTHER AHHHHH ADORABLE FLUFF, he's fine just a minor surgery, he's not dying or anything, im probs gonna end up doing that in a future story, lmoa why would I do that, maybe a little bit if you squint, maybe skip past that bit lmao, not really any angst, oh yeah if you don't like descriptions of injury/how people break bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingizzyisnotonfire/pseuds/Amazingizzyisnotonfire
Summary: Daniel Howell. YouTuber, friend and roomate of Phil Lester. He has done so many scary and amazing things, such as touring the world with his very own stage show. What's a little surgery compared to that? And, it couldn't possibly compare to the fear he gets that Phil will find out about his huge crush on him.





	No filter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first story on ao3 about Dan and Phil! I'm a huge fan. They are only together in this fic because it's part of the story. If they were to get together, I would be 1000000% ok and support it. And if they don't and are just friends? I'm 1000000% ok with that too. I only want them to be happy. :3
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the story and yeah!

It's official. He's an idiot.

Out of all the stupid, illogical ideas, this had to be the worst.

Dan had had the bright idea of filming another truth or dare video, to bring back old traditions, but the dares were more brutal than he remembered.

'Drink ten shots of vodka!' 'Ask Phil to hit you with the Dan Vs Phil board!' 'Get naked!'

But, the worst one turned out to be one of the most innocent.

'Slide down the stairs in a sleeping bag!'

Of course, Phil thought this would be hilarious and had insisted Dan do it. Of course, Dan obliged.

Phil set up two cameras-one at the top of the stairs and one at the bottom.

Dan found an old, dusty sleeping bag and sat in it. He positioned himself at the top of the stairs, looking at the mildly high drop, which, unbeknownst to him, would cause him tremendous pain faster than you can say Dil Howlter.

"Ready, Dan?" Phil asked, giggling behind the camera at the bottom, waiting for his friend to slide down and most likely scream like he seemed to do in almost all of the gaming videos.

Dan blushed. Even though he's known Phil for ten years, still hearing _the_ AmazingPhil talk to him sent butterflies fluttering around his stomach. Dan had liked him for years, even before they met, but he'd never tell Phil. What if Phil rejected him? What if he was disgusted with him? What if he never wanted to see him again? No. Dan would not be telling Phil that information any time soon.

Or so he thought.

"As I'll ever be."

Dan took a deep breath before he pushed himself to the edge until he, unceremoniously, slid down the stairs until-

"WaaaAGHHHH!" Dan screamed as he flew out of the, now ripped, sleeping bag and onto the hard wood floor where a loud 'crunch' echoed around the house.

"Ah shit. Oh fucking hell that hurts!" Dan whined, cradling his oddly shaped leg.

"Oh my god! Dan, are you ok? What happened?" Phil exclaimed, as he raced over to Dan.

Even through his black skinny-jeans, you could tell it was broken. His knee was facing towards Phil, while the rest of his leg had other ideas.

"Bag-ripped-ah shit-fucking hell-I think its broken." Dan gritted, as bitter tears cascaded down his face.

"O-ok, Dan. Stay calm. I-I'm gonna call an ambulance, ok?"

Dan simply nodded, too focused on the excruciating pain radiating from his leg.

While Phil ran off to call an ambulance, and occasionally looked back at him with a concerned look on his face, Dan felt his eyes grow heavy and his movements sluggish. Not that he could go anywhere, but he felt as though time had slowed down. He felt relaxed and he could barely feel the throbbing in his leg anymore.

Then, the world went dark.

____________________________________________________________________

Dan felt warmth. He felt warm and fuzzy and-

He felt a hand. A hand holding his. 

He squeezed the hand, not really knowing what reaction he would get.

"Dan?" A voice said. He recognised that voice, but from where?

He squeezed the hand again, this time with more force.

"Dan." That time it seemed to be a sigh of relief. Who was always there? Who always worried about him?

Who cared?

Phil. Phil cared. Maybe the person holding his hand would know where Phil was.

"Phil." He said with a raspy voice, using up all the strength he could muster.

"Yeah, Dan, I'm right here." The voice answered, but it couldn't be telling the truth. Phil wouldn't hold his hand. Phil wouldn't do something like that with Dan.

Would he?

Dan peeled his eyes open, expecting the mystery of the unknown person to be solved, but all he could make out through his fuzzy vision was a pale blob with a bright blue t-shirt on.

"Oh my God, Dan, you're awake." The blob said, his posture relaxing.

"W-where's Phil? I-I need him. I-" Dan started stuttering, becoming hysterical in his need to know where his friend was.

His need to have him by his side and make him safe.

"Dan. Dan, hey, hey, focus on me. I'm here, it's Phil. Don't worry, you're safe. You're in the hospital." _'Phil'_ reassured him, grabbing both his hands and holding them tightly.

Dan's vision began to clear up and he could make out his best friend's black hair, his peircing blue eyes, his brightly coloured t-shirt.

"Phil?" Dan asked, sounding like a timid child on their first day of school.

"Yeah, Dan. It's me. I'm here. I'd never leave you."

"Oh, Phil." Dan said with more clarity this time, reaching out and wrapping his arms around his friend, but then he felt an indescribable pain shoot through his leg.

"Owww!" Dan barked, recoiling from the safety of Phil's arms.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, his eyes wide and concerned.

"Leg." Dan spat out, biting his lip to try and not cry out in agony again.

"Ok, well, I guess your morphine ran out. I'll go and ask the doctor to get you some more." Phil stated calmly, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Phil!" 

"What?"

"Nothing."

And with a suspicious look from Phil, Dan twisted his want to tell his friend to stay into a stupid grin, reassuring him to go and get a doctor.

Phil left, but didn't seem convinced with Dan's smile. Dan wouldn't be either. He's not very good at lying to Phil, well, maybe not about one thing in particular, but that's been eating at him since he first laid eyes on the raven-haired man, so he'd gotten used to the feeling of heaviness on his shoulders, simply letting it become a part of day-to-day life, if it meant he didn't have to tell Phil he  ~~loved~~ liked him.

After what seemed like forever, Phil returned with a doctor.

"Hello, I'm doctor May. I was one of the doctors who performed surgery on your leg."

"Surgery?" Dan shrieked. This was news to him.

"Oh, were you unaware?" The kind lady giggled. "Well, it was a simple procedure and it went brilliantly. We were able to reset your Patella, Tibia and Fibula. It was a very serious break, what did you do?"

Phil burst out laughing, but then slapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Dan's face resembled a tomato.

"Erm, well-I-I make YouTube videos and-" Dan tried to explain, but was cut off by a giggle coming from the doctor.

"Say no more, I can sort of guess where it's going." Dan blushed even harder (if that was even possible) but a sudden pain shooting up his leg brought him back down to earth.

"Ow! What the hell?" Dan screeched, flinching and causing himself more harm than good.

"Sorry dear. I asked if you could tell me where it hurts."

"Oh."

"Well, it seems as if the morphine has worn off. I'll administer some more." She took a needle and fed it into the drip. "You should start to feel the effects soon. I've administered quite a bit, just because of how severe your break was." She turned to Phil and pointed towards a big, green button above his chair. "Just press this if you need me." 

She left with a smile and closed the door, leaving Dan alone with Phil.

____________________________________________________________________

It wasn't long before Dan started to feel the effects of the morphine. His limbs felt like jelly and his speech was slow and slurred, making it very difficult for him to speak as _articulately_ as you would expect.

"Phil." Dan said suddenly, putting both his hands on his friend's face.

"Dan." Phil replied with a smile, amused by his loopy friend.

"You have really pretty eyes." Dan trailed a finger across his friend's face. "I like your face."

"I like your face too, Dan." Phil giggled.

"Noooooooo. I _liiiiiike_ your face."

Phil just gave him a confused look, genuinely not following any of Dan's slurred speech.

"You can't. Tell. Anyone. Promise?" Dan gave him a strong glare, but his pupils were massive and it was hard to take him seriously when he was swaying.

"I promise."

"Ok. I really, really, really like this guy." 

"Yeah?" Phil's face turned a shade of pink, but quickly paled again.

"He's nice and funny and cute and funny and he has a really nice ass." Dan giggled at the last one, but seemed genuinely true to his word. "I wish he liked me back." Dan seemed to lose all happiness after those words, sinking into his bed and pursing his lips into a mopey frown.

"Well," Phil said, holding Dan's hands. "Maybe you should just show him why he should like you back."

"OH MY GOD, PHIL YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Dan exclaimed, sitting up in bed and turning to face his friend.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dan grabbed Phil's face and their lips collided. The kiss seemed to last for eternity, as the world melted away.

Dan broke the kiss and stared into his best friend's eyes.

"That, Phil Lester, is why you should like me back." Dan yawned, sinking into his covers and drifting into a peaceful sleep, while Phil sat confused and speechless in the land of the living.

______________________________________________________________________

Phil just...stared at him. Dan _liked_ him? Dan liked _him_? How? Why? When? Had Phil never noticed? Had Dan tried to tell him but Phil was both blind in eyesight and in love? 

No.

It was just the drugs messing with his head. Dan would never like Phil. Right?

Phil couldn't be sure until Dan woke up. _Patience is a virtue. Pfftt, yeah right._

______________________________________________________________________

Dan slept for a few hours and when he woke up, he was a bit less loopy. He very much remembered what he had done and very much wanted it to have been a dream.

"Dan."

"Y-yeah, Phil?" Dan didn't want to know what he was about to say, and if his leg wasn't broken, he would run out of the that hospital faster than frickin Sonic the hedgehog.

"About...the...kiss." Phil stared at the floor, uncertain of Dan's reaction.

Dan was speechless. He'd hoped Phil wouldn't bring it up. He'd hoped Phil would have just seen it was because of the drugs. But it wasn't. It was because he liked him. And Phil deserved to know, right?

"I-"

"I like this guy." Phil cut Dan off and his heart sunk. Phil liked someone else? Ugh, of course he did. Why would Phil like a guy like Dan Howell?

"He's cool and funny and sarcastic at the best of times and his ass ain't too shabby, either."

"Well, if you like him so much, why don't you go be with him then?" Dan spat, not even trying to hide the sadness and hurt in his voice.

"Because." Phil leaned in and stroked Dan's face. "I already am." 

Phil pushed his lips against Dan's and Dan melted into the touch. They stayed like that for a while, scared that if they let go, it would all turn out to be a dream.

Phil pushed away and held Dan's hands with a furious grip, as if making up for the years wasted, sitting idly by while they both hid their feelings for one another.

"I love you, Phil Lester."

"I love you, Dan Howell."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading. I will try to post more stories regularly but I'm not very good at remembering things so, sorry In advance lmao :)


End file.
